


fireworks

by MegTheMighty



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegTheMighty/pseuds/MegTheMighty
Summary: "The fireworks are pretty, huh?"“Yeah, this is probably the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fullmetalscully for providing some daily writing inspiration! I was so excited to write this, I rushed through my work to get to it lol
> 
> Enjoy some royai fluff!

Roy tried to settle on the couch without disturbing any of the cushions. Riza’s apartment was much like her: organized, simple, and practical, but also the only home he would ever need. He had been spending more time there under the pretense of adapting to his recently returned vision, but it was really for the moments like this.

Riza was in her kitchen making tea for the both of them while Black Hayate laid near his feet. It felt like he had returned home to his wife after a day of work, but that wasn’t their reality yet. There were laws in place, and she was still his adjutant. They would be leaving for Ishval in a few weeks and they both knew their most important work was about to begin. No distractions could get in their way with so much at stake.

And yet there was an unspoken agreement between Roy and Riza to just let themselves have _something_ even if it wasn’t quite enough. Even if it would have to end (but not permanently, he reminded himself) once they returned to the birthplace of their sins. After the Promised Day, it was simply impossible to keep pretending they didn’t love each other more than they hated themselves. 

“Do you want anything to eat?” she called from across the room. 

Roy shook his head. “No, I’m still full from earlier.”

In all honesty, he wouldn’t mind eating again, especially if it was one of her baked goods from the past few days. He only refused her offer because he wanted Riza to come and join him near the window as soon as possible. She did just that, and Roy took a cup from her hands as he shifted slightly so she could curl into his side. 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t go out and watch the celebration,” she said. “Hayate wouldn’t have liked the loud noises and I didn’t want to leave him alone in the apartment.”

“Trust me, I much prefer being here,” he replied. “We wouldn’t get to do this out there.”

To emphasize his point, he wrapped an arm around her, tracing down her arm until it landed on her waist. She sighed contentedly and didn’t say anything else. They stayed like that for a few minutes trying to enjoy each other as much as possible while they could. Somewhere across the city, Grumman was giving a speech to finally celebrate their victory and announce the repairs to Central Command and the surrounding area. As old as he was, he enjoyed a good party: especially when he was the center of attention. 

A loud pop interrupted their peace and quiet, prompting them both to turn toward her window to see the exploding colors lighting up the dark sky. Hayate whined slightly, but Riza’s gentle hand running through his fur quickly silenced his distress. Since she had already moved forward to reach him on the floor, she decided to stand and walk toward the window to get a better view. Roy wasn’t willing to let their closeness get away so quickly, so he immediately followed and returned his hand to Riza’s waist as he stood at her side. Her head fell toward his shoulder slightly and they resumed their comforting contact.

“They’re able to get those colors to be so vibrant,” she observed, barely breaking the silence. “The fireworks are pretty, huh?”

“Yeah, this is probably the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Riza nodded, still entirely focused on the sky, unlike him. “I’m so relieved you got all of your sight back. Even after Dr. Marcoh made his offer, I was worried you might not see color or detail very well. It would be such a shame missing a sight like this.”

“I completely agree. This sight has finally made me settle on a favorite color, I think,” he added. His thumb was rubbing absentminded circles on her skin.

“Really? You used to switch between blue and red all the time,” she recalled quickly. “Which is it now?”

“Brown.”

“Brown?” Riza repeated, finally turning to look at him. He was already turned toward her ready to meet her confused gaze.

“Not just any brown,” he defended, staring deeply into her eyes. “There’s a reddish tinge sometimes, especially when you’re mad at me. Or when you’re particularly in love.”

“Oh,” she breathed out softly. 

Roy pushed her hair back gently so her face was clearer to him, her perfectly-colored eyes unobstructed. He felt her cheeks warm as they took on a pink hue. Riza started to turn her head to avoid his intoxicating gaze but his hand held her in place.

“I wasn’t talking about the fireworks, Riza,” he whispered.

“I realize that now,” she said, swallowing thickly. “You need to stop looking at me like that.”

“I can’t help it,” Roy shrugged. 

She finally tore her eyes away from him and shifted her whole body back toward the window. “You’re only making things harder, sir.”

He frowned at the honorific. She would always be his lieutenant, regardless of actual rank, but he stopped calling her that outside of work. He didn’t want anything standing between them. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I know things will have to change again, but we can’t let that haunt us. I only want to make the most of the time we have.”

Her head returned to his shoulder and Riza didn’t fight it when Roy’s hand started to run through her loose hair. 

“You’re right,” she sighed. “But you make me question whether I’m strong enough to do this sometimes when you talk like that.”

Roy chuckled lightly. “It’s not my fault I’m the most romantic man in Amestris.”

That earned him a light slap to the chest, but Riza still cracked a smile. One of her hands snaked around him as the other stayed on his chest, resting just over his heart.

“Let’s just enjoy the fireworks,” he said, pressing a quick kiss into her hair. “They’re the second most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short little fic! 
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think, or if you have any prompts for me (because I would love to hear any ideas)! I'm @megthemighy over on tumblr, so come say hi :)


End file.
